Shadows of the Forbidden
by Yume Takamiya
Summary: Takes place after the series. Team Urameshi is back together, yet darker demons await them in the form of two young humans. A forbidden existence. A broken soul and a broken heart. Chapter 2 is up!
1. An unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, including its characters and the like. What I do own are some original characters

Prologue

It was a quiet, summer day, filled with a gentle breeze that made the lazy trees dance. There was a certain ambience in the temple where the master of the spirit wave technique resided, and it was one of stillness and peace. The birds chirped and the crickets made their symphony, adding flavor to an already lazy morning.

The one that sat quietly on the tatami mat as she took a sip of hot tea was none other but the respected teacher, Genkai. Right behind her was none other but the gigantic blue phoenix, Puu, as it continued its deep slumber. She opened her eyes and glanced at the direction of the temple stairs.

"…How unexpected"

She sat up and made her way slowly towards the entrance, feeling the all too familiar aura just right behind the sliding doors. She slowly opened them and gazed at the unexpected visitor. The surprise that she felt was thankfully not reflected in her face as she regarded the caller.

It was an old man, with tanned skin, white and gray hairs and stood a good 6 feet. He wore a brown jacket, had the kindest gray eyes and smile. He had a dignified air around him yet he was humble at the same time.

"Good to see you old friend" He said in a low voice as he smiled.

"Makoto Sora…" Genkai's eyes fixed on him and her eyes instantly lit up. "It's been fifty years! How have you been?"

"Oh…good…" Sora answered as he grinned like a boy.

"How long are you going to stand there? Come in!"

"Still as spunky as ever…" Sora replied knowingly as her entered the house and took off his shoes.

They made their was to the receiving room and proceeded with the tea ceremony. They were quiet for a while until Genkai mixed the tea.

"…I doubt that you're visiting me as an old friend considering that you never bothered to do so during after all this time…" she handed him the cup.

"Thank you…I'm afraid you're right" he replied as he turned the cup a couple of times and took a drink. "I've come to ask for a favor."

Genkai snorted. "So you expect me to do you favors just because you said so?"

He smiled. "Yes"

"Still arrogant" Genkai shook her head. "You never even bothered to send one postcard!"

"You do know that the postman would never go here, right?"

"You got me there."

They laughed. Genkai, finally relaxing, " After fifty years of hiatus, you're still the same."

"And you…only stricter."

Genkai closed her eyes. How she missed times like these…

"I heard you took a new student under your wing a little over two years ago…"

"Yes…You are talking about Yusuke, aren't you?"

"Even if I 'disappeared', it doesn't mean that I don't know anything." He smiled knowingly.

"I forgot, you have the best intelligence…what about Yusuke then?"

"I heard he won the Dark Tournament…he defeated Toguro."

They fell silent at the mention of the name.

"Yes he did." Genkai replied.

"And he was able to unite all of Makai…that was something."

"He is a stupid, risky, battle-hungry brat that lets his fist do the talking. I am surprised that he even got that far"

"He was your student after all."

"Hmph! I am ashamed to call him one." She looked at him sharply. "…So what is this favor about, Sora?"

He lowered his cup. He looked at Genkai, with tired eyes. For the first time, he looked like a man that had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"When Yusuke resurrected you, your lifespan was extended, spiritual energy replenished and developed a new variation of the spirit wave technique. I heard you need another heir…"

"Yes., you heard it right."

Sora looked down and smiled sadly. "I have something to confess…I got married"

Genkai stopped and looked at him. "You fool…" she whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I had children…had a family"

"What do you want me to with them then?"

"…Save them."

She shook her head. "It's your problem Sora. You were the one who cannot control yourself. Your fifty years of hiatus was wasted."

"I guess…I never really forgot you"

Genkai slammed her fist on the table. "Sora!"

"It's true…I still love you. Even if I distanced myself from you for fifty years, nothing has changed that…even if you would never return what I give."

"…I am sorry Sora, but-"

"Genkai…I'm dying."

She froze and looked at him. The old woman kept her lips together as she tried to act composed.

Seeing as he had her full attention now, Sora continued "You're the only one I trust, Genkai…"

"You didn't teach them THAT art…did you?"

He shook his head. "No…I wanted it to end with me…but I failed. And my grandchildren rediscovered it"

"No! That's not possible!" Genkai shook her head.

"Let's just say I have _very_ talented grandchildren." He looked at her. "Protect them for me. Save them from the abyss. You should know what I am talking about…"

"Save them…but that means…"

He quietly took her hands into his and regarded her silently. "…I love them more than my life…and I place them in your hands…"

Genkai looked at her former comrade. She felt tears slowly emerged yet she stopped them. He was going to die…and he had to die peacefully.

She nodded. "You have my word"

TBC

Author's notes: this story was set right after the series ended. The relationship between Sora and Genkai was one way, okay? Only Sora felt that way…and NO he will not be the main original character. I wonder what the grandchildren will be like…hmm…and the gang will make their appearance in the next chapter! Reviews are so welcome! Please review!


	2. Reunion and a favor

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue

**Chapter 1**

"Ouch! That's hot!" Yusuke Urameshi exclaimed as droplets of oil accidentally touched his skin as he flipped the _soba _that he was frying.

Keiko's father peeked out from the back and laughed. "Do watch yourself next time m'boy."

"Sure pops, no problem!" the teenager grinned as he held out a thumbs up sign. Since coming back from Makai, he had been terribly behind his studies. He decided to just drop out and work, saving his mom the trouble. Luckily, Keiko's dad expanded their business a little and so he was in need of capable workers. Since Keiko's dad approved of Yusuke from the start, he had no qualms about the boy working for him. In fact, he had started to show the boy the 'ropes', and went as far as to call him 'son', which Keiko did not like.

Yusuke whistled to himself as he cleaned the counter. Today, business was unusually slow and not many people came. He had his head bowed as a figure went in and silently walked towards him.

It stopped in front of him as his eyes were focused on the counter. He closed his eyes and smiled. "It's been quite a while…Koenma"

Koenma sighed. "Good to see you too, Yusuke."

The prince of the spirit world sat down in front of him and regarded him.

"So, what'll you have?" Yusuke asked.

"A bowl of _miso ramen_ if you will" Koenma replied.

"Coming right up" He got himself busy preparing as Koenma stared at his back silently. A little later, he served the bowl and the prince took a pair of chopsticks.

"Hey…this is good." Koenma said as he took a taste.

"Of course! What do you expect?" Yusuke smirked, proud of himself.

"You are actually good for something…maybe this is your true calling" Koenma slyly refuted.

"Why you brat!" he grabbed Koenma's collar. "Say that again you twerp!"

"Ahahahaha…" he laughed nervously. "Don't do that face...it might scare the customers away…"

"I don't care!"

"And you wonder why there aren't any customers today!"

"You really wanna get hurt, don't you?"

"Violence is not the answer! What would your boss say if you were to start a brawl here? Hitting a handsome customer like me, he'll go ballistic!"

Yusuke growled and let go of him. Koenma sighed in relief and resumed eating. Man…Yusuke became so strong already…

Yusuke glared at him silently. It wasn't like Koenma to suddenly drop in on a friendly visit…

The moment he felt Koenma's spiritual energy, he knew that something was terribly wrong.

"What do you want Koenma?"

The boy stopped when he was about to take a bite. He lowered his chopsticks and continued looking down, his eyes not showing.

"I'm waiting."

"I have a favor to ask"

Yusuke sighed exasperatedly. "Look, I'm not a spirit world detective anymore…you fired me, remember?"

"I'm not asking you to be a spirit detective-"

"It's the same banana! I'm not doing any of your dirty work for you, I am so out of that business-"

"But Yusuke-"

"You have a new spiritual detective! What do you need me for?"

Koenma fell silent. "…That's just it…My new detective was murdered."

Yusuke froze. He looked at Koenma, dumbfounded. "No way…a spirit detective…killed like that?"

"…The new detective had potential like you and Sensui…and to think he was killed just like that…"

"But you can resurrect him…right?"

"That's just it…" Koenma answered. "His body was killed…a decisive blow to his spine…yet we can't find his soul. It's…missing."

"That's impossible! A soul can't be missing!"

Koenma looked at him eye to eye. "I know…we are dealing with a very powerful individual here…might be the most dangerous."

"Why?"

"We don't know its motives, its identity, where does it strike…nothing. All we know is, it has the ability to steal souls…and for it to be able to murder a spiritual detective just like that…"

Yusuke started shaking. When he looked at Koenma, he was smiling. "I would like to face him in battle…"

"No Yusuke. You must report it to us. Contact the spirit world post haste and—"

"Aw, quit your yappin'!" the raven-haired boy retorted. "When I find him…" hits his fist on his palm. "This will be great!"

Koenma sighed. "I'm serious Yusuke…apparently, this fellow has struck not only in the human world but most in Makai…"

"He even targeted demons?"

"Apparently so. Same method of killing. No souls to interrogate. Totally clean."

"He's good…"

"So Yusuke, it would be wise to avoid confrontation until-"

"You sound like you don't know me…you do know that whatever you say, I will track him down…not just because he's powerful…but if he disturbs this world's order…and put everyone in danger…" he trailed off.

Koenma sighed. It was a long shot…He stood up and left the money on the table. "Okay…have it your way then. But before you do battle, can you promise me that you would contact me first? Please?"

Yusuke looked at him and nodded. "Alright…but after I do…I fight him and no one can interfere…got that?"

Koenma knew he had no choice but to agree. Yusuke was going to get his way, whether he liked it or not. Oh well…maybe it will all work out…at least he got his cooperation. He left the establishment with Yusuke contemplating about this bit of info.

Kazuma Kuwabara stealthily moved behind Yusuke. Let's see if he still has it…He brought his fist down Yusuke's head yet the latter caught it and twisted.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!" Kuwabara screamed. "Darn Yusuke! Can't you even take a joke?"

Yusuke looked up and immediately released him "Sorry Kuwabara…"

"What's wrong with you man? You almost broke my arm!"

"It's kinda like a reflex already…sorry" Yusuke mumbled.

"Hmm…anyway" Kuwabara continued, "Shizuru's got a message from Botan. Yukina told her that Genkai wants to see us as soon as possible"

At that instant, Yusuke snapped out of his reverie. "Genkai…?"

* * *

After an uneventful train ride and a little hiking, they finally reached their destination. They climbed the stairs towards Genkai's residence.

"Ah! I almost forgot how high these steps were…" Kuwabara said as he panted. "I'm so outta shape…"

"Hey Kuwabara! Hurry or I'll leave you behind!" Yusuke screamed from above him.

"Shut up Urameshi! I'll show you! Once I catch my breath…" He grumbled.

Yusuke ran up the steps. He wanted to know why Genkai called for him…knowing her it's something important.

As he reached the peak, nostalgia overcame him. He once again saw the old temple in which he trained…his first steps. He trained vigorously under Genkai's tutelage right here…

He ran towards the doors and slid it open. He took off his shoes and ran towards the receiving room. He felt a blend of strong yet familiar energies just behind the door. He slid it open.

Inside, the red haired Kurama sat by the table while the black-clad Hiei sat by the open door that overlooked the back garden.

Yusuke smiled at them. "Well well well…we've run into each other again, didn't we?"

Kurama smiled. "Yep, we did…I think someone up there thinks we look good together."

"Don't even joke about it…it's not funny. Seeing you guys again is a nightmare" Hiei grumbled. "Especially that-"

"URAMESHI! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ON THE-"

"…moron…"

"Kurama! Good to see you! And the pipsqueak! Small as ever, aren't we Hiei?" Kuwabara cheerfully greeted.

"And you are as idiotic as ever…" Hiei muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Now now…" Kurama soothed.

"Where you waiting long?" Yusuke asked.

"No, we just got here…" Kurama answered. "…But what could be so important for Genkai to summon all of us…?"

"It must be serious if she also called you guys…" Yusuke pondered. "Oh yeah, Hiei, I heard about the series of murders that has been happening in Makai…"

"It has nothing to do with you" the fire demon retorted.

"But it got a spiritual detective" Yusuke pointed out.

"What? No way!" Kurama exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuwabara inquired. Yusuke then explained that Koenma approached him and told him about the murders.

"Wow…that's heavy stuff…" Kuwabara murmured

The doors slid before the group could ponder anymore. Standing there was none other than the Spirit Wave master herself.

"Old woman! How come you've called all of us here? What's the meaning of this?" Yusuke feigned fury yet saw the look on Genkai's face. He immediately closed his mouth as the old woman went in and sat at the table.

"Let me get to the point then…I called you all here because I want to ask for a favor"

A favor…?

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"…As you know, I was resurrected from the dead. My lifespan was thus, extended. My spiritual energies were replenished and I have developed a new technique."

"So…" Kurama speculated, "you want an heir to the power?"

"That is correct" Genkai replied. "But Yusuke cannot be a candidate for he became my successor already."

"That's not fair!" Yusuke answered.

"Let me finish. I have already found my heir. But the problem is, there are two of them"

"What? You can't have two heirs, can you?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Unfortunately, yes…I cannot have two heirs."

"So you want us to assess these candidates for you, is that it?" Hiei said. "No thank you-"

"They are extremely talented. I know that you would have a hard time defeating them Hiei"-he looked sharply at Genkai-"And I'd imagine that none of you would want my power to fall into the wrong hands now, would you?"

They fell silent.

Genkai smirked. "I thought so". She stood up and crossed her fingers. "I'll call them now…oh! I didn't see you there, Aki"

They all turned sharply. There was a boy, no more than 16, sitting in the far most corner of the room. He was between the corner of the room and the large pot.

"I was here the whole time…"

Yusuke and the others looked at him intently. They never felt his presence! Not a trace of energy…

He stood up and spoke quietly in a low voice. "Pleased to meet you. I am Makoto Aki." He sat down again. He was three inches shorter than Yusuke, had brownish black eyes and glasses…he had black hair that reached to his ears. He wore a loose shirt over a loose sweater and sweatpants.

Then they felt another energy walking towards them. The doors slid, and there stood another boy, with a boy cut, brown eyes and loose hooded sweatshirt. He had cargo shorts on.

"You called, grandma…?". His voice was higher and still undeveloped. He was a head shorter than Kurama, and a little taller than Hiei.

"Kai, introduce yourself to your new tutors"

Kai glanced at them. He was more bold than Aki. He graced into the room and made their head turn, unlike his inconspicuous counterpart. "A pleasure. Takenaga Kai."

"Takenaga…?" Kuwabara voiced his question.

"We're cousins…" Aki murmured.

"Now that you all know each other, it's settled. These four will assess the two of you at the end of the training and see who deserves to be my heir."

Aki looked at them while Kai regarded them silently. The four looked at the 'kids'.

What the…?

TBC

Author's notes: it took so long to update, what with school and all…anyway, next chapter! Will Genkai's new training regimen work? Would the two pass their expectations or not? Sorry if its crappy, military training can zap the energy out of you…Reviews and comments please!


	3. A series of strange events

Disclaimers: Don't ask, don't sue, don't tell

**Chapter 2**

"Yusuke…? Please wake up…" a gentle voice called out to him.

Yusuke woke up and saw a mane of greenish blue hair. It was Yukina. _Morning already…?_

"Ah Yukina…good morning…" he yawned as he sat up.

"Breakfast is waiting downstairs…" she said as she gave him a gentle morning smile.

Yusuke smiled at her. "All right then, thanks!" _Boy…she sure is a far cry from her brother…_

The youth got up and stretched his limbs. He then made his way to the dining area in order to get some breakfast. Suddenly, a pair of chopsticks flew right at him. He was able to catch both of them in two fast movements and glared at the person who threw them.

"You old hag! How dare you ruin my morning when I just got up-"

"That's just it Yusuke, you just got up and it's past morning already! No breakfast for you!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, now get your butt back there and do some serious training with Aki and Kai!"

Yusuke begrudgingly opened the door and felt his body freeze at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Aki, the silent one with the glasses, was brandishing a staff that had two large blades at both ends.

Kai, on the other hand, had a pair of ebony tonfas. They were having a sparring match, with Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama watching on the sidelines. What made Yusuke gawk was at the speed that they were going at.

Aki was spinning his weapon, using it to defend and attack Kai at the same time. Kai, unable to go near Aki, used his tonfa to block the blades' rotation, making Aki open for attack. As he attempted an upper swing, Aki barely dodged as the weapon sent some strands of his hair flying. He counterattacked by attacking Kai below the waist. Kai guarded in the nick of time as sparks flew from the contact of the weapons.

And all this happened in barely five heartbeats.

"Whoa guys…did you see all that!"

"What's the matter moron? You need a commentary so you would know just what happened?"

"Shut up shrimp!"

"Wow…they're both so fast…" Yukina whispered, awestruck.

"But of course Yukina, I am better than them in any way" Kuwabara commented, with a gentlemanly smile at the snow demon.

"Dream on" Hiei muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm quite intrigued with the both of them…" the red haired Kurama replied, smiling.

"Yeah.." Yusuke interjected. "I'm curious to see as to what kind of powers do they have…how does it feel to fight with them…"

Yusuke smiled and was about to jump in and challenge them to a duel when all of a sudden, Genkai's melodious voice rang echoes throughout the sparring area:

"YUSUKE!"

The said boy stopped in his tracks and looked angrily at Genkai. "What do you want now, you old hag?"

"You have a visitor!"

Yusuke's eyes fell on the figure behind Genkai…

Koenma

* * *

"Wha? Run that by me again!"

"When the victim's body was examined," Koenma supplied "it had the faint smell of strawberries…and the victim was male"

"So you're saying that the perpetrator is a female?" Yusuke analyzed. "But isn't that jumping to conclusions? I mean, maybe the guy just had a night out with his girlfriend!"

"Do you really think that the other victims also had girlfriends that had the SIMILAR SMELL? What about the demons who were also killed? Last time I checked, strawberry lotion was NOT a fad in Makai"

"You know Urameshi, it quite makes sense…" Kuwabara butted in. "I mean, you won't find a GUY nor a DEMON wearing strawberry scented lotion and going around killing GUYS and JUST HAPPENED to rub lotion on them…well, except if the killer was actually gay…" he trailed off and felt all color drain from his face. He shivered at the thought.

"So the killer was a woman" Kurama scrutinized. "It will be hard to go on with just that"

"We also came to the conclusion that her attacks are not random" Koenma added. "All the beings that she killed were powerful, influential and such…but there are no direct or indirect links between them. We believe that she is a hired assassin…that's why I need your help guys. Could you please ask some ex-assassins whom you are acquainted with? With someone as powerful as this, I'm sure her name has come up in their circle a few times…"

"Hmp. If you ask me, you're on a wild goose chase. If she's that good, then the first thing she would do is disappear, then when the trail has gone cold, then strike again."

"But what I don't get is the strawberry lotion" Kuwabara pointed out. "Why would she leave something that could implicate her?"

"We believe that that's her mark" Koenma explained. "She's confident of her skills, that's why she's bold enough to leave something like that"

"Someone like that would also be skilled enough to be able to travel back and forth between Ningenkai and Makai…" Yusuke whispered. "She must also be good as disguising her energy"

The sliding door then opened, and revealed Kai and Aki, carrying the pot of tea and cups.

"Thirsty?" Kai went in and placed the tray on the low table.

"Oh thank you…" Koenma looked at him curiously.

"Oh right, Koenma, this is Takenaga Kai. He's a candidate for Genkai's spirit wave technique. And the guy with the glasses is—"

"Makoto Aki!" Koenma blurt out, the rest of the guys awarding him with raised eyebrows and questioning looks.

"You… know him Koenma?" Kurama inquired.

"Of course I do! Makoto Aki was one of our top spies and informer! Where do you think the info from your missions come from, thin air?"

"S-so then…? The time with Sensui…Yukina's abduction…the one with Suzaku…all those missions came from him?" Yusuke looked wildly at the seemingly lanky, wimpy geek with glasses.

"Yes. Be thankful for you were well briefed and that the info was accurate…"

_So that's why we weren't able to sense his energy the yesterday_! Hiei looked at Aki with poison in his eyes. _He's dangerous…_

_I wonder what's special about him…?_ Kurama trained his gaze on Kai, his face as emotionless as a stone.

"I'm surprised…what brought you here, Koenma-sama?" Aki regarded the prince of the Spirit World with quiet eyes.

"A 5 year old murder case" Koenma wearily replied. "We have just recently uncovered a series of assassinations and traced it up to the mysterious deaths 5 years ago. The problem is, we've only recently uncovered these events due to the lack of souls that came to the spirit world. "

"Wait a moment! Time out!" Kuwabara held out his hands in the air. "How can you say for sure that these deaths are connected? Aren't you giving this killer a little too much credit?"

Koenma sighed exasperatedly. 'Listen here, when a person dies, it is automatically logged into the record book, that's how we keep tally of deaths so we'll know the number of souls in the world but…"

"The percentage of bodies are not equal to the percentage of souls, am I correct?" Aki supplied.

"Yes. And because of that, the three worlds are at an imbalance! If we do not restore it quickly, then the three world might collide and it might spell the end for everyone!"

There was a grim silence after Koenma's outburst. "Whoa..." was all Kuwabara could say.

Koenma cleared his throat and continued "And it has happened in Makai and Ningenkai. But we believe this assassin is big time…all the victims were influential and powerful. All the victims had residue and the scenes bear the scent of the same strawberry lotion…that can be purchased in Ningenkai. She passed all the bodyguards, including the most powerful and brutal demons in Makai…all their souls were taken as well. And there's only one person whom I know that can do that…" the prince looked at Aki.

"Where and when's the last hit?"

"There was a recent hit just 2 weeks ago. It was our new Spirit Detective unfortunately. But before that, there was also one around the time after Yusuke came back from the demon world…after you retired. And it was a major hit, she took out 5 influential Spirit Master...one of them was En, Ryo and Kai's master"

There was a moment of silence. Kuwabara was the first one to speak. "You mean...the one's that we faced in the Dark Tournament?"

"I'm afraid he's the one..."

Kuwabara slammed his fist on the table "That bitch! How dare she kill their master?"

Yusuke looked grimly at him. "Easy Kuwabara...this case is different from others…"

"Yeah…an opponent who has the ability to steal souls…and a skilled fighter to boot. It won't be easy" Kurama contemplated and looked at Yusuke. "What are you going to do?"

"Track her down and take care of her if she causes anymore trouble" Yusuke stated, his hands fisted. "I'd like to see what she has in store for me"

"So you're just going to wait until she strikes?" Kuwabara asked.

"Aki…I might need your help again…" Koenma looked at the seemingly scrawny kid with glasses.

"I'll do what I can" Aki answered tonelessly.

Koenma shifted his gaze to Kai, who was silent the whole time.

"You never told me you had a cousin…"

Kai gracefully bowed at him and introduced himself. "Takenaga Kai…It's a pleasure to meet you"

"I'm just an informer and spy…I'm good at hiding things…to protect people I care about"

"Maybe your cousin can help us with this…"

"If I can, I will" Kai answered lazily which took Koenma aback.

"Kai!" Genkai scolded and Kai felt silent again. "Forgive him Koenma, he can be rude sometimes…"

"Sounds like a trait your students share" Koenma commented, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Shut it pacifier boy! Who are you calling rude?"

"Oh, I'M SORRY, Yusuke, I didn't mean to OFFEND you"

"Grr!"

"Now that's enough the both of you…" Genkai reprimanded, drinking her tea.

Hiei stood up and went outside the house.

"Where are you going Hiei?" Kurama inquired.

"To train.." the fire demon answered.

"Aren't you going to stick around? I want to know more about this assassin.."

"Do what you want. I have no interest in this. It's a waste of time. And even if I have the chance to face off with her…she will stand no chance against me"

As Hiei walked off, Kuwabara harrumphed. "What's his problem?"

"Don't worry guys…that's just his way of saying 'I'm the one who's going to beat that woman'" Kurama smiled as he looked at them.

Yusuke sighed. "Why can't he just be open to his feelings for once!" His eyes darted at Yukina and back again when the youkai turned her head in his direction.

AN: At last, the second chapter! Sorry if the story is dragging…it's kinda my break from writing my other Dynasty Warriors fic, Destiny's Saga. Unfortunately, I've run out of ideas for the fight scenes! Woe is me! Anyway, please check my other fics out if you have time. Hmm…this assassin must big to cause Koenma such pain! I wonder what will happen next chapter…


End file.
